Off to Narnia: Edmund's Secret
by MidnightElm
Summary: When Edmund trips a girl, somehow sparks fly. Jessica stays sarcatic at him, but what is she hiding? Somehow Narnia gets involved with this. Will Jessica get to go there. Or is it an eleborate hoax created by the Pevensies 1st FanFic ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

First Fanfiction so be nice(ish) and defiantly leave criticism (which I supposed can be good or bad…?). Dedicated to all my friends, with whom I went frolicking in the woods, screaming "For Narnia, and for Aslan!"

NA: I do not own anything even related to Narnia and if I did I would be dating Edmund. Let's all take a minute and thank C.S. Lewis. Me: THANKS SO MUCH! I LOVE EDMUND!

Set after Prince Caspian

Chapter 1: If you like…?

Edmund POV

I must get to the Metro quick. If Peter, Susan, and Lucy leave me by myself again, there will be havoc in the Penvesie household.

In my hurry, I suppose I wasn't paying any attention. I was trying to get rid of a hangnail when I tripped over someone's heels. Hearing a loud 'oomph' I immensely hoped it wasn't Jacob from my school. I would have a black eye within minutes. In London, no one cares if you are a king in Narnia.

"Watch it!" Hearing this familiar voice, I sighed within.

"Sorry Luce."

"Don't apologize to me Ed! You knocked over Jessica!" I saw my younger sister Lucy help up a dark brown hair girl.

"Here," I said, picking up some of her school books which fell out of her bag, "Sorry."

"Thanks," she replied, shaking her head to move a piece of hair stuck between her eyes. She stared at me, nodding. "So your the infamous Edmund. Luce told me lots about you."

"Good or bad things?"

"Interesting things." I glared down Lucy. She blushed, then dragged Jessica down the street by her elbow.

What was that about? Interesting things? I don't even have a bloody clue of what to think of that.

For the first time in three days, I wasn't forgotten at the Metro. However, Lucy's friend was riding on the train with us.

Whispering to Peter I asked, "Why is she here?"

"Lucy's got a project with her. Something that has to do with writing a script."

"Right then."

Jessica kept talking back and forth with my sister. Talking about France, which I could care less about, until I heard the words 'Aslan' and 'Lion'.

"What?" I asked them, who were just sitting in front of me.

"What about what?" Jessica asked snidely.

"You said…Aslan," my voice dropped down to a whisper at the last word.

"Yes, am I not allowed to tell Luce about my cat, who is called Aslan for your information." Jessica glared at me hard. I was so happy when the train stopped at our station.

Jessica POV

I would be so happy when I got to Lucy's. It was quite hard to keep up my sarcastic attitude when I was practically melting. Edmund…he is quite…handsome. It took an effort to tell Lucy about my small crush about him. Mark that, it's not even slightly small. But compared to the secret Luce told me about Narnia, I supposed it's barely comparable. After her story, I was dying to visit the land. Especially if Ed was king there, not that part surprised me.

"Luce, what do you want to write about? I hate how much work Miss Tyler give to us?" We were safely inside her room, where I was free to be myself.

"I was thinking something along the lines of a romance play."

"I was hoping for that."

Luce and I worked hard about Adam and Claire's tragic love life. I felt like I put a bit of how I felt about Edmund in there to.

There was a knock at the door and Edmund appeared. I quickly put on my mask I wore for the world.

"Your mum's here for you Jessica."

"Thanks. Bye Luce."

Collecting my school things, I left her room, Edmund walking down the stairs with me.

"Good luck on the story."

"Mmhm. Try not to trip on anyone again." I raised my eyebrows at his face. It looked like he was struggling between emotion, creating a very funny face.

My mum was waiting in their hall.

"Bye Ed. Good luck with your problems." Waving I left with my mum.

"Who was that sweetheart?"

"Edmund. Lucy's older brother."

"Oh. Well then, let's be off. Your dad, I expect is coming soon."

Edmund POV

When the door shut in my face, I had the urge to strangle Jessica. And kiss her. What the bloody hell is happening to me!

Authors Note!

(Read if you like….I would if I was you!)

Okay. Was it horrible? Please comment. Jessica is a character of my own making, more or less based on me. Is Ed or Luce OOC? Please, please comment and then I'll and be your best friend! I LOVE CARROT CAKE! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I might as well write another, even though I didn't get a review. Somehow that was expected...I guess no one likes carrot cake. Anywho, lets get on with it, shall we?

Chapter Two: It's Complicated, Don't You Know?

Edmund POV

"Come on Luce! It'll be fun," I heard Jessica yell to Lucy.

"Why? I'm not in the mood to play a bit of football."

"It's not fair without you. It'll be bloody hard to play against two."

"Alright…alright!

I played two on two football with Peter, Jessica and Luce. To tell you the truth, Jessica was pretty good, but just Luce was an average goalie. For some reason I believe Jessica was using the game as an excuse to kick me in the shin.

Jessica POV

That git kicked the football into the forest behind the Pevensie house! But he was cute when…he made me mad.

"Great going Ed," Peter groaned.

I went running off to get the ball. Hearing footsteps behind me, I sighed. Why was that idiot following?

Up there, stuck in the top branches of a tree, was a football. I started climbing up the tree, when there was a rustle underneath me.

"Edmund, what are you doing?" I asked, exasperated.

"Trying to bet you to the top."

"Fine." I scrambled up to the top and knocked the ball out of the branches. "Showed you, didn't I?"

"If you want to believe." We were both sitting on the top part of the tree. "But I'll beat you to the bottom."

"No, course not."

Edmund POV

I broke a lot of branches in my hurry. But when I touched the floor, it didn't look like my forest. It was very familiar however.

"Um…did something change here?" Jessica wondered.

"I…I think we're in Narnia…" I replied, "Come on." I grabbed her hand and ran to a stop where I dearly remembered. I stopped, panting at the base of a lightpole.

"Can't be," Jessica murmured, "I thought it was just a lie."

"I suppose it is. If I think it's Narnia, it's most defiantly it. It's time I believe in Lucy's instinct."

There was a brief pause, where both of us glanced around, I, hoping to see a familiar friend, Jessica, she was new to this unrealistic land.

"Well, since my day has been bloody spectacular, there's only one more thing to make this even better," Jessica said. I turned my head in her direction. And she kissed me.

It was hard and soft at the same time, almost magical, but the earth on which we stood most likely was. Jessica pulled away and smiled. "Let's go find Aslan."

I looked at her, saying, "Sure, for the hell of it." I took her hand again and ran off into the sunny forest.

**Yeah, yeah, whatever: Authors Note**

Please, please...I'm begging you. I'd love to hear what you have to say. The more comments, the better a writer I'll get...

I'll try to update tommorow, but perhaps not Saturday, it's my BFF's party...she's finnally 13!


	3. Note

**I decided to cancel the series due to…a lot of things…Mainly to practically no reviews.**


End file.
